I'm Sorry
by Hylen
Summary: Set after 1x07 Born To Run.  Some of the members of the Rizzoli & Isles forum, and I, felt that Jane's behavior was a little rude and that a make-up scene was needed. Here is that scene.


Title: I'm Sorry

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Set after 1x07 Born To Run. Some of the members of the Rizzoli & Isles forum, and I, felt that Jane's behavior was a little rude and that a make-up scene was needed. Here is that scene.

A/N: Thanks to ever_rational for the idea. It's a little short, but it works. And they might not be completely in character, as I'm not the greatest keeping them in. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

A/N 2: This fic is based on the belief that Jane and Maura are in an established relationship. Which they are.

* * *

Maura sat down at her desk and breathed a sigh of relief. She was so happy to be back in her lab with all of her equipment. Improvising in the field had not been fun and she wasn't planning on doing it again anytime in the near future.

Deciding to go ahead and call it a night, Maura began gathering her papers and turning the lights off in her office. As she was reaching the doors to the morgue, she ran into Jane who had been on her way down to see the medical examiner.

"Oh hey. Wanna go to the bar and get a drink before we head home?" Jane asked.

Maura thought for a moment and then looked at Jane coolly. "No, I think I'm just going to go home and have a glass of wine by myself."

Maura then pushed past Jane and headed for the elevator. Jane stood in shock for a few minutes unable to comprehend what her girlfriend had just said. Jane knew that she may have been a little harsh earlier, but she was stressed out. They had been trying to find a killer in a literal sea of people and had to do so without causing mass panic. Maura had to have understood that. She couldn't have been that upset by it could she?

Jane thought about it some more and decided that, yeah, she could be. She knew that, in order to get back in the doctor's good graces, she needed to apologize. And it needed to be good.

* * *

Maura poured a generous glass of red wine and sat down on her plush couch. She was thinking about her earlier interaction with Jane and believed that she could have been a little nicer. But the brunette deserved it. Her actions earlier in the day had been uncalled for.

Maura couldn't help the fact that she was accustomed to working in a pristine and controlled environment. But she didn't let the lack of proper tools throw her off her game. She did the best she could with what she had to work with and she had to admit that she had done a pretty damn good job.

She smiled to herself and was taking another sip when she heard the doorbell ring. Maura set the glass down and went to answer the door, already knowing who it was. Upon opening the door, she was met with an apologetic Jane and a bouquet of flowers. A bouquet of purple hyacinths and white calla lilies to be exact. Maura couldn't help but smile.

"Uh… I um… got these for you. The lady at the flower shop said that the purple ones mean 'I'm sorry' and I know that the white ones are your favorite. But I didn't ask what they mean. So, um… I'm sorry. I really am. I was a total bitch today and I really shouldn't have been. You don't deserve that at all. Will you please accept my apology? I really don't like it when you're mad at me." Jane stood there awkwardly, shuffling her feet, and waiting for any response from Maura.

Maura's smile grew even wider as she enveloped the taller woman in a hug. "Oh Jane! Of course, I forgive you. And I'm sorry about how I was back at the morgue. I was bitchy too and I shouldn't have been. By the way, the purple flowers are hyacinths and the white ones, which _are_ my favorite, are calla lilies. Purple hyacinths mean 'I'm sorry' or 'please forgive me' and calla lilies mean 'regal beauty'."

Jane laughed as she pulled out of the hug. "You really had to go and talk Google on me didn't you?"

"Of course I did. And you love me for it," Maura responded with a grin.

Jane nodded. "Why yes, yes I do."


End file.
